connect_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck Connex
Chuck Connex is an Internet vlogger, reactor, and adventurer. He and Joshua Dough founded the media company Connect Entertainment, which allowed the contribution of other internet personalities to showcase their content. Chuck donned Connex as his alias and became the spokesperson for the company and formed the Connex Initiative. After the death of the Akashi Sisters, Chuck and Connex Initiative member Spectra Helitiocity were accused of the murders, which caused Spectra to go into hiding, leaving Connex to hold all accountability for the crime. Although found innocent, Chuck's reputation was still destroyed, causing him to lose spokesmanship for Connect Entertainment, which caused the Connex Initiative to disband, leaving Dough to gain full control of the company. Unfortunate, Eve and Chuck's relationship came to an end Chuck continued to create content with as much support he got from fans who were still on his side. Although he continued his internet career, Connex sought out to find the truth behind the Akashi Murders, going as far as to shake down anyone who's connected with the crime. Character History Origin Chuck is an aspiring content creator, who wanted to make a name for himself. Chuck was also facing mony problems and couldn't live without paying rent. With the help of a businessman Joshua Dough, the two founded Connect Entertainment, a media company that would allow other internet personalities like Chuck to release content online as a full -ime job. Chuck would later become the company's spokesperson and adopted the moniker, Chuck Connex. Creating a Universe As a fan of comic books and superhero movies, Chuck Connex had come up with the idea of creating a shared universe with the other Connex Initiative members, and established the Connectiverse. This allowed him to create a character that would go on outlandish adventures. The first of his stories involved him getting captured by an evil organization called H.A.T.E.R Inc and his eventual fight against them along with the aide of his Initiative. Connex would later create other characters and paraphernalia within his fictional universe like Harvard and Agent Zene, who are both played by Chuck Connex, and the Kodec, a device that allowed Chuck to travel to different universes and timelines. Creative Differences Although Chuck had the free will to create his stories, Joshua Dough oversaw Chuck's decision to create a shared universe with his friends and decided to manage some of Chuck's ideas, to which Chuck was dissatisfied with. Chuck's universe was beginning to change as story direction and story lines were added in by Dough, ruining the world that Chuck had envisioned. Some of these decisions came when Dough wrote in the concept of having Chuck meet with another Chuck Connex of a different world. Chuck was highly disappointed with the result of Dough's directing but knew that he was under Dough's payroll and could eventually lose his job if he were to lash out at Dough. Meeting Spectra Heltioticity During the second year of Connect Entertainment's run, the Initiative was in need of new talent and recruited Spectra Helitoticity, who was a daily life vlogger. Spectra would also contribute to Chuck's fictional universe and while Chuck was concerned about having to share his universe with another contributor, Chuck loved Spectra's ideas, which included the Helitiotic Clan, a mysterious following of hunters and contractors led by Spectra's character. Little did Chuck and the others working for Connect Entertainment know that Spectra was basing this concept from his real-world group. Ai Akashi, a girl from Spectra's region, joined the Heliotic Clan and eventually became a supporting member of the Connex Initiative. Chuck continued to write his stories, one of them included the idea of having to recieve a D&D game from an unknown gifter, which summoned a sorcerer named Jareffff The Dark Wielder. This caused Chuck to alert Krissy and Dave to defeat the sorcerer. After acting out in Chuck's skit, Krissy and Dave took a small break from their acting duties. Expanding the Connectiverse Chuck later created more content for his universe, including the Versalian Empire, who were the new antagonists for Chuck and his group to deal with. Chuck also wrote a skit for his brother Koob, which revolved around him encountering a mysterious creature roaming his backyard and befreiendng a talking beaver named Beevus. Chuck had also written in a love interest for his character and created the character Ali. But Dough's creative differences led to Chuck writing her in as a lost lover and a plot device for Chuck's event film, Operation Orange, which caused Chuck's story to be retconned completely. After wrapping up Operation Orange and releasing it to the public, Chuck and Ali's actor Eve, became close friends and eventually started dating. The Murders of The Akashi Sisters Three years had passed since Chuck and Dough founded Connect Productions. Chuck was making a name for himself along with the Initiative. But tragedy soon erupted when their friend Ai Akashi was murdered along with her sister. Spectra became a suspect since Ai and Spectra were dating. After Spectra was found innocent, Spectra ran away from home. Chuck was now the next suspect after claims of an Asian man wearing orange appeared before the scene of the crime, which matched Chuck's description. Spectra had learned about this claim, thinking that Chuck was the true killer of the Akashi Sisters, swearing vengeance on Chuck, ending their friendship. Although Chuck was found innocent, his reputation was destroyed and caused him lose his position as a spokesperson for Connect Entertainment. The Initiative was divided, some claiming Chuck was innocent while others turned away from Chuck, believing he did commit the crimes but got away with it. Chuck had lost his job but continued to upload videos on his personal YouTube channel. While he was still hated, he still had some support from fans who knew he was innocent. Learning The Truth Chuck took this opportunity to reclaim his name and bring whoever was responsible for the sister's deaths to justice, using the red file against him. But to avoid getting himself caught, he donned a green bomber jacket and a black mask to conceal his identity and eliminate those connected to the deaths thanks to a former drug dealer named Kyle, who had knowledge of all the criminal activity in the city and knew who could possibly be connected. On April 19th, 2019, Chuck, Koob, and their cousins Amoua and Tosh attended a party. On that night, Amoua spotted something crawling from behind the building. The four went to investigate and it was revealed that an evil spirit was lurking around the street. Scared, the group fled the scene. The next day, Koob, Amoua, and Tosh decided to find the ghost while Chuck stayed behind after receiving a call from a girl who was the sister of Kyle. Chuck then went after a crime boss named Ezi Russo, who had in his possession a family relic locked inside a small tin case. After beating up Russo and retrieving the case, Chuck returned it to it's owner, a girl who went by the name Nova Ember. Asking what was in the case, Nova claimed it was a family secret, and the two parted ways. Confronting the Killer Upon entering the basement, Chuck finds a board with newspaper clips and photographs of his friends and family members, all connected by a string of yarn connecting these contents together. Suddenly, Copperhead surprises Chuck from behind and reveals to him that he has uncover the existence of the multiverse. Wanting to take vengeance on his evil counterpart, Copperhead quickly pulled out two Heliotic Blood canisters that he stole from a Chuck Connex from another universe, who was last seen in Episode Two. Copperhead threatened to use the canisters on Chuck, revealing to him that one small drop could easily combust, killing them both. But Chuck is soon saved by another Chuck Connex when Copperhead is fatally shot by the alternate Chuck. Quickly coming to Chuck's aide, the other Chuck explains that the multiverse is slowly merging as one and it is up to Chuck and many other reluctant heroes to save the multiverse before his native universe disappears and reboot itself. The alternate Chuck slowly fades away before he could end his sentence. Looking for a way to dispose Copperhead's body, Chuck calls Sevo to help him pick up the body and hide it away. Alternate Versions of Chuck Connex Across the infinite stream of multiverses, there used to lie one Chuck Connex in each universe. Many of them have either died or are presumed absent as only a few Chuck Connex's are still around. Chuck Connex of Earth 3: The evil version of Chuck Connex who goes by the name Copperhead. He was summoned by Joshua Dough to kill the Akashi Sisters to create a domino effect which would destroy the career of the Earth 1 Chuck Connex and many of his colleagues. He was shot and killed by Earth 6 Chuck Connex. Chuck Connex of Earth 4: Sporting a green bomber jacket, this Chuck was being chased down by an unknown killer, presumed to be Spectra Heliocity of that universe. Chuck was on the search for a girl named Sara, who has been linked to a cult that also wants Chuck to join their fold. After attempting to running away, he was eventually caught. His whereabouts are unknown. Chuck Connex of Earth 2: This Chuck is from the fictional Connectiverse, which was created by Chuck Connex and co-created by Joshua Dough. This Chuck Connex has been involved in many strange adventures, ranging from saving the world from intergalactic empires and criminal syndicates. He was even given a Sonic Screwdriver by his good friend Doctor Nick. While looking for Spectra Helioticity, Chuck had discovered the location of the secret Helitotic Clan, Spectra's former base of operations. Upon his discovery, he found a box filled with blood canisters. He was soon killed by Copperhead, the evil version of Chuck Connex. Copperhead stole the blood canisers and discovered its true origins to be that of Helitotic Blood. Chuck Connex of Earth 5: This is a version of Chuck Connex who is a part of the real world. He is aware of the story but is not involved in any of the events that transpire within the Connex Initiative Universe. His universe remains untouched by those who have access to multiversal travel. Chuck Connex of Earth 6: This Chuck Connex is similar to Earth 3's Chuck Connex, who has obtained a great amount of knowledge of the multiverse's existence. Instead of using it for evil, he used it to warn the other multiverses of an impending doom that could eventually bring the multiverses together, which could cause absolute chaos to time and space. After seeking the aide of his friend Billy Austin, who had been taken over by an alien host called Billow, the two set off to escape from the clutches of a mysterious militia cult, who became interested in the multiverse's merger. Billy had shockingly been in possession of an alien rock that caused Chuck to throw it across a wall, causing it to combust into a ball of light. The two were mysteriously transferred to the Earth 1. Billy realized he was fading from existence. Chuck knew that staying too long from a different universe un-native to his was risky and quickly hurried to warn Earth 1 Chuck Connex about the impending merger. Upon entering the Connex residence, he came across not only Chuck but Copperhead. Using a modified Zapper gun he had with him on his journey, Chuck shot Copperhead, killing him before Earth 1 Chuck Connex was next. After explaining to Chuck about the impending merger, he tragically faded from existence. Chuck Connex of Earth 0: Not much is known about this version of Chuck Connex. His Earth is much similar to that of Earth 1 Chuck Connex. Abilities * Entertainment Skills: Chuck has experiences with photography, directing, producing, and performing in all types of media related arts. * Expert Brawler: Chuck has shown good use of fighting during his vigilante activities. Trained in hand-to-hand combat thanks to some training for certain short films from his past that required the use of fight choreographs. Trivia - Chuck Connex is a fictional character and is supposed to be an exaggerated version of his real-life YouTuber counterpart. -Chuck's favorite color is orange. -Within his fictional universe, Chuck gave his character superpowers which were channeled through Chuck's jacket. These powers as seen in his videos includes energy blasts, bullet immunity, and temporary flight. -Chuck is a massive pop culture buff and loves almost anything geek related. This includes comic books, movies, television shows, anime, novels, and audio dramas. -Chuck's favorite superhero is Spider-Man. He even has a costume of the character that he often wears in his videos. -Chuck's favorite show is Doctor Who and his love for the show is emulated a lot through his current adventures as a multiverse time traveler. -The orange jacket Chuck always wore in the majority of his videos was done by mistake, as the idea of wearing the jacket was a last minute decision. The jacket proved to be a favorite to Chuck as he continued to wear it throughout his YouTube career. -There a multiple Chuck Connex spanning from across the multiverse. Category:Heroes Category:Canon Category:Connex Initiative Category:Characters